


jealousy

by yorit1



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:08:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27474046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yorit1/pseuds/yorit1
Summary: “They gave you their number?” + jealousy
Relationships: Buddie - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 69





	jealousy

Eddie was sitting at the station and working out with Buck watching him. He liked when Buck was there as his work out buddy. They made an excellent team, and he would not change it for anything. Suddenly they get a notice that they are needed someone was sawing a wall, and they needed help as they tripped over the wire and hurt their arm. Thankfully the saw was not on yet.   
Eddie got ready, and they headed out to pick up this woman and take her to hospital. Eddie was happy that they had not had any significant emergencies today. He loved saving people; it was why he enlisted in the army and its why he became a firefighter. He also had bills he needed to pay and a child to take care of. As much as he loved the adrenaline, sometimes a quiet day was needed where small emergencies happened.   
They get to the house, and they are checking to make sure there is no damage. They see the woman. It is a young woman in her twenties. She was good looking with long blonde hair, and she was definitely tanned. She smiled in pain as she saw them and when she saw Eddie, she smiled up to him.  
“You are a good looking one, and you should have been in the magazine,” The woman told him suggestively.   
Eddie looked embarrassed and looked around to see if they needed any help. Eddie saw Buck, and he looked a little jealous but not that much. Eddie gets flirted with, but he never starts it and does not continue it either.   
“Yes, you, I would do you. I love a man in uniform. I would do you with a warm brick. Here this is for you call me anytime.” The woman said and handed him a card with a business card.   
“Maam are you injured?”  
“Yes, obviously it is my other arm. I could not drive which I guess was a good thing because otherwise, I would not have met this hottie,” She said and winked at Eddie.   
Eddie looked down at the card in his hand and did not know what to do. He went to stand by Buck as Hen and Chimney looked her over and decided to take her to hospital. Buck did not talk to him and just glared at him the whole time.   
“You coming with us, handsome?” The woman asked as she was loaded into the ambulance.   
The door was closed, and Eddie sighed in relief. That woman sure came on strong, and he did not have a chance to tell her that he was happily taken.   
Eddie got into the truck and sat in his seat. Buck was quiet the whole ride back to the station, not saying a single word. Eddie looked at him pleading for him to say something, but Buck just ignored him and looked at the other direction. Buck was brooding quietly, and that was making Eddie brood quietly.   
When they got to the station, they all went to the changing room to change back to their regular clothes as they were done for the day.   
“So Eddie, you have a new girlfriend,” Chimney teased.   
Eddie looked over at Buck who frowned at him. Eddie knew that he had to clear things up with Buck; he could not have this continue like this; he did not like the silent treatment from Buck.   
Chimney left the room, and Eddie moved closer to Buck and leaned against the wall that was right near him.   
“Buck, please talk to me, yell, shout anything just say something,” Eddie asked Buck with desperation in his voice.   
“She gave you her number,” Buck said in a soft voice.   
“I’m sorry okay I didn’t know that she would do that,” Eddi3e said and tried to come closer to Buck, but Buck glared at him.   
“You didn’t say anything to her, and I thought you felt what we had too. I thought what we had was real.” Buck said, and his voice started to rise.   
“It is real. I have not felt like this in a long time. You are y best friend, and you are so much to me. I did not know that she would do that I did not want her number. I am not looking for anyone else, why would I when I have you,” Eddie said and moved closer to Buck.   
Buck for once did not move further back, and when Eddie came closer Buck was still there Eddie reached out to Buck and put his hands around his shoulders.   
“I used to be able to get numbers what happened to me?”   
“Honestly she must not have seen you because you are good looking and young and I could have seen you going for her.” Eddie joked.   
“I don’t want anyone else I only wish to you. I love the family that we have me, you and Christopher are all that we need. I’m sorry that I was jealous. I’m just so used to ending up alone. I thought maybe you would leave me too,” Buck said sincerely.   
“Well, now you know that I have no plans of leaving you. You make our family whole. You, me and Christopher are a family, and I don’t want that to change.   
Eddie pulled Buck close to him and into a hug. He kissed him tenderly, and Buck kissed him back. That was all that they needed being in each other’s arms and holding each other. Buck knew when he was in Eddie’ arms that everything would be okay. Eddie sighed in relief that he was able to hug and kiss Buck he did not want that woman the only person he wanted was in his arms, and he would do whatever he could to keep it that way. He will also try not to make Buck jealous in the future and will turn down those that hit on him. Eddie never wanted to risk what he had.


End file.
